Age of the Living Dead
by ShadyElf
Summary: This is my first fic on this site, I have posted more on other sites, but this is the best so far. This fic begins in season 2 of TWDG, the main character is an Amnesiac OC who finds a new family in Kenny, Sarita, Walter, and Matthew. There are multiple OC's. I hope you enjoy.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

The boy woke with a start, his back was sore, and his throat was dry. The boy immediately realised he was lying on the floor, the old wood creaked under him as he stood. The shack he stood in was incredibly old, cobwebs hung from the ceiling and the wooden floor was covered in mold.

Where were his parents? they were just… What were they doing? The boy scoured his brain for the events leading to this point, but he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything. Not his friends, Not his parents, his favorite tv show, he couldn't even remember his name.

He checked his jean pockets, there was a swiss army knife in his front pocket, it had a few utensils that he wasn't too sure of, some tiny scissors, a nail file, and two different blades. His back pocket held a laminated card… a student ID… _his_ student ID.

_Philip Grant__-_ _Age:10. Grade:7th.__Moulton Middle_ _Alabama__2003_

It was a good picture, though, in it, the boy's face was in a scowl. The boy's face was thin for his age, his hair was an ashy blonde color, fluffy and swayed over his right eye, it was clean, but unkempt, and was cut off right above his shoulders with much of his hair tucked behind his ears. The bo- _Philip's_ eyes were an analytical, focused blue, they were sunken, with dark spots under them. His skin was pale, but looking at his arm he could see that had changed, he was tan, but with a hint of grey.

Philip knew that the boy in the picture was him, but it felt weird to look at himself, it was as if he were a stranger, but he couldn't dwell on it, there was an ever lingering sense of urgency in the air, and he felt that he needed to move.

The sky was several shades of purple, blue, and orange as the sun set. Philip had been walking for hours, his feet hurt and his legs were aching, but he steeled himself to follow the ever winding road until he reached a town.

At last his salvation was in sight, the city in the distance was large _'__probably Huntsville_, _or something'_ he thought, his amnesia was weird, he had forgotten everything he had done or experienced, but he retained general information, such as places or how to play chess.

When he arrived at the city he realised that his assumption was inaccurate.

A gold and black sign reading Welcome to Youngstown greeted him. 'But, Youngstown is in Ohio, how did I get here?'

Philip wanted to yell out, to find help, but his instincts screamed at him to be silent. There were several abandoned cars and the streets were void of people. The air reeked, and when he turned to find the source of the smell he was confronted by a rotting man lumbering towards him

"Lurker" he whispered to himself, though he doesn't remember where he learned the term.

Philip's knife was in his palm without a thought, he subconsciously moved towards the monster. Philip reached the lurker's shoulders in height, it must have been a little over 6 feet tall.

The way Philip moved was instinctual, when he snapped out of his haze, his knife was implanted in the lurker's temple. The only way he could describe it was muscle memory… he had been doing this for awhile.

Despite his body's refusal he kept moving forward in the chilly air.

Philip found himself setting up a campfire, it was cold when the sun was high, but as stars lit the sky each small breeze felt like blades running through his body. He stared at the starry sky as he drifted to sleep, whispering a song, strangely remembered, to himself. "When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are, anything your heart desires will come to you."

His voice was hoarse and higher pitched than he imagined it to be. He doesn't know how he remembers the song, but there's joy in the faint memory.

Philip was sore once again when he woke. He struggled to get up, to his body's disagreement, he needed to find water, clean water, he was parched, and after a growl from his stomach he realised he was hungry as well.

The chilling wind cut through the leather of his aviator jacket as he walked to nowhere. His jeans were rubbing his legs raw from hours of friction. Philip needed rest, but he couldn't, not yet.

It was midday when Philip came to a bridge, on the other side he could just make out a small cabin, good, he could rest there. Scoping it out, Philip could see two lurkers, his knife was once again in his hand.

Philip moved forward, this time conscious of his actions. The first lurker stirred at his scent, lumbering toward him. He readied himself, planted his feet firmly in the soft dirt, he striked true, he could see his blade enter the lurker's head. As he attempted to turn on the other lurker, he found that his blade was stuck. The lurker barreled forward, charging at him, Philip released the knife just in time to stop the monster from chomping into his shoulder.

It took all of his strength to hold the lurker back, he was losing what little energy he had left, he had to do something. The lurker's mouth was getting closer and closer, Philip used the last of his strength to kick the beast in the knee, grabbing a large rock, he slammed into the lurker's head repeatedly, he recovered his knife, what was left could hardly be called a head, but Philip still lived, so he didn't mind much, he hardly noticed the blood covering his arm.

"Hey Kid! You alright?!" A voice shouted from behind him.

The man had a small frame and light yellow skin, he was wearing a black hoodie that matched his hair and the scruff on his chin.

"I'm fine" the boy said in a light rasp before collapsing.

\--POV CHANGE, 30 minutes later--

The man sat on the couch listless for a moment, staring at the roaring fireplace

"Hey, Ken?"

Kenny gazed over at Sarita, sitting next to him, before smiling "yes, hon?" He questioned with a grin, his mood changing completely. Sarita was frowning, her eyebrows raised in concern "are you alright?" She asked caringly.

"O'course, just thinkin' is all" Sarita reminded him a lot of Katjaa, gentle, loving, but he pushed those thoughts from his head, you can't forget the past if you dwell on it. "We should pro'bly clean up for dinner, bet it'll be beans and peaches again, but hopefully Matthew caught a rabbit or somethin', a stew would be nice."

As if summoned there was a rapping on the lodge's door _'good, he's back'_

Kenny moved to open the door, but it burst open before he could reach for the handle. Matthew was panting, a kid nearly the same size as him was being carried over his shoulder. "What the hell happened out there?!" Kenny demanded. Matthew rushed past him and laid the kid on a table. "I was doing a double take across the bridge, I came across the kid fighting off a couple of walkers, he just collapsed"

Matthew rummaged through the kids pockets, taking out a knife and some sort of card, he glanced at the card for a second before handing it to Kenny, it was a student ID.

_Age: 10, Duck's age_

"Is he gonna be alright?" Kenny asked somewhat frantically. Matthew nodded

"He'll be fine, I think he's mostly just exhausted, he may be dehydrated, I'll get him something to drink when he wakes up… a twelve year old out there alone." Matthew frowned and shook his head "Do you know where Walter is? I should probably tell him about this"

"He's in the kitchen, I think"

Just as Matthew started toward the kitchen, the boy jolted awake. He looked frantically from side to side taking in his surroundings, his hand went in his pocket, grabbing for the knife that wasn't there.

"Whoa, easy there, everything's all right, you're safe" Kenny reassured the kid.

Matthew handed the boy a bottle of water, which he finished in seconds.

Matthew stepped back, he looked as if he were trying to find words. "... So, um, where's your parents?" The boy looked as calm as could be. "I… I don't remember"

\--POV CHANGE--

Robert sat quietly on watch, there were a few lur- _walkers_ on the walls, but nothing that worried him. He stared off at the forest about a hundred yards away, his brother could be anywhere, he could be _dead_, but Robert couldn't think that way, his brother was out there, and he would find him.

"Rob, Carver wants a word!" Vince shouted from below the watchtower.

Robert sighed and started down. "Alright, tell him he can have foil, I don't use that one too often" Vince chuckled

"I would, but he sounded pretty serious. He's concerned that you're distracted, says you aren't doing your part."

Robert's brows furrowed. "... Aright, watch the wall, there are a few out there, but not enough to do any damage. Guess I'll go see Carver" the last part was more of a reassurance to himself

Carver scared the shit out of Robert, man's harsh, but he's a leader, a natural born leader. He used to be an agreeable person too, but this world changed that, you can hardly blame the man.

Walking up the stairs to Carver's office, Robert's palms started to sweat _'this is gonna be fun' _he knocked.

He stood silently for a second, there was no reply, Robert resigned himself to wait a little while longer…

"Grant, come in"

_*End Chapter*_


	2. A Dog Bite

Chapter 2

Philip sat in silence as he ate, he didn't like beans, their texture made him gag, but his stomach wasn't complaining. Walter seemed like a nice man, he spoke to Philip as he prepared dinner, politics was the topic, not very interesting if you asked Philip, but Walter was enthusiastic enough for the both of them.

Matthew kept to himself, other than a sarcastic comment here and there, he was an emt before the walkers were everywhere. Speaking of which, Philip couldn't decide whether or not he liked the term, they certainly did walk, but then again, so does everyone.

Sarita was very nice, her sweetness could give anyone a toothache. He hadn't really spoken with her, but he did hear her mention that she wanted to get a tree, with it being around Christmas and all.

Kenny was… weird. He was the only one other than himself with a southern accent. He was thoughtful, more so than anyone else there, his smile was honest, but there was something below it that was a puzzle to Philip, one he would solve later. His false enthusiasm was contagious, if you see him smile you would soon do the same.

Kenny took a bowl from Walter and sat with the boy, who had resigned himself to his silence.

"Anythin' interest you other than history" history was the only events Philip remembered, of course he would delve into it. "I like livin', that's a lot of fun" the boy said, though with much less sarcasm than you would expect "it's my only hobby, really"

Philip thought for a moment, that wasn't necessarily true. He liked music, he remembered songs too, mostly rock'n'roll and Pink Floyd, he was pretty sure his parents were hippies.

"... Music, I like music" Kenny hummed thoughtfully, seemingly deciding to change the subject

"Well, if you wanna come, I'm going huntin' tomorrow, we need some protein"

"Beans are protein" Walter and Matthew had joined the two. "Sarita's washing up, she'll join us in a moment."

Philip nodded to no one in particular. "Sure, I'll go hunting."

\--POV CHANGE--

Robert stood at Carver's side, gazing through a window. Carver, who was stroking his beard, spoke first. "You know what I see out there?" Robert knew that the question wasn't meant to be answered, Carver continued "I see sheep, those meant to be led, by someone strong like me, and, I thought, you." Carver turned towards the younger man.

"You know what I see in you now?" another rhetorical question "I see a broken, desperate man, grasping onto anything he can" Robert couldn't take it "But, my brother-" "is being searched for" Carver interrupted. "We're looking for him, just like we're looking for Rebecca, Carlos, Pete, Luke, the kid… Alvin. I know you're worried for your brother, but if your grief gets in the way of this community, then… we may need a permanent replacement" Carver turned back to the window "you can leave now, have Troy take your place for a while, if you wanna look for your brother, go, but don't expect to be welcomed back if you do"

Robert left the office, he was deep in thought as he stumbled down the stairs, he knew he couldn't leave, this group was the only chance he had to survive, for his brother to survive.

\--POV CHANGE, a Month Later--

Clementine walked shakily through the woods, cradling her injured arm. Walkers stormed around her, but she kept her pace. Suddenly a walker collapsed on top of her, she struggled against it, but she was losing strength, she was about to give out when an arrow pierced the skull of her attacker, and two voices shouted into the night. Walkers dropped one by one as her saviors made their way towards Clementine.

"I'm out, grab her, let's go" ordered a graying man, to which the younger one nodded. "Come on kid, we gotta get"

The younger man cradled Clementine in his arms, sprinting after the older of the two.

When they finally came to a stop Clementine's head felt a little clearer. The older man shook his head, panting between words he said "I think… I think we're safe" the younger one looked around before nodding "yeah… yeah we're good"

Clementine, getting annoyed of being carried, spoke up "Can I walk now?" The one carrying her raised an eyebrow "Can you? 'Cause last time I saw you could barely crawl away from that lurker back there. Look you're in bad shape kid" they continued toward an unknown destination, Clementine still being carried.

The leaves crunched softly, birds chirped in the distance, as if nothing bad had ever happened.

"What are ya doin' out here?" The question was asked by the older one, but before she could answer the younger one asked another question. "Where are the, uh… the people you're with. There's no way you made it this long on your own" the older one interjected as well "I don't want them thinkin' we're doin' anything but tryin' to help you.

Clementine thought on it a moment "I'm alone, at least now I am anyways, everyone else is gone" even if Christa was still alive, Clementine doubted she would want anything to do with her. Ever since Omid died things had been strained between them, and after what happened with the baby… Christa probably only took care of her out of decency.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. My name's Luke, by the way, he's Pete." he nodded toward the older man.

"I'm Clementine" Pete turned toward the young girl and smiled "well, it's nice to meet you, Clementine" the younger man looked down to smile at her as well, when his eyes suddenly widened.

Without a warning, Clementine could feel the ground rise quickly as she fell. "What the hell?!" she could hear the older man yell. "She's… she's bit" the older man frowned in a new realization "Fuck"

Clementine's worry grew as she tried to explain "No! it was a dog!" she said frantically. Pete sighed "I didn't see any dog, Clementine" they looked unconvinced, though they seemed reasonable. Luke started again "Come on, kid. Look, we just saw you with those lurkers back there!" the older man shook his head "I can't remember the last time I saw a dog." the younger one frowned with a sudden realisation. "So what do we do now?"

They had to believe her "It was a dog, I swear!"

"Swearing doesn't make something so" Clementine was losing her cool, big time. "No! No, just look at it please, I'm telling the truth, just look at it, please!"

"Yeah, and have you sink your teeth into Pete's neck? Now way" the older one appeared hurt.

"My neck? Why am I the one?"

" 'Cause I don't know a dog bite from a mosquito from a lurker bite, man"

'Really?'

"No, it was really a dog! please believe me"

"Look, I want to, kid… but I gotta believe my own two eyes first… and I didn't see no dog around." Luke seemed genuine. but what does that matter?

Clementine said nothing, there was nothing she could say. Pete gazed at his feet.

"Hmm… alright, let's see it" worry sprouted on the younger man's face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… watch yourself." Clementine glared daggers. "Hey, don't look at me like that! You're the one who's bit here, okay?"

When Pete rolled up her sleeve, Clementine nearly felt smug. "See?"

The younger man shuffled "is it uh… is it like she says?"

"Hmm… well, could be a dog. Hard to say. So, where did this 'dog' go, the one that did this" at least he seems willing to believe her.

"Now what… what does this matter, Pete? Seriously."

"I wanna know how believable her story is" Well, she was always told honesty was the best policy.

"I… I killed it '' or technically those barbs killed it, though she could have put it out of its misery.

Luke didn't take that well "What? Really?! A dog shows up and bites you and you just kill it." Pete, being Luke's voice of reason it seems, interjected "What would you have done?"

Luke appeared disheartened "I don't know, you just don't… you don't kill dogs."

Pete spoke up again "Clementine? You tellin' us the truth? You look me in the eyes when you answer" 'not a very reliable method, but okay.' She looked him in the eyes.

"Yes…"


	3. Fish Traps

Chapter 3, six days later

Philip adjusted the rifle in his arms, he had turned out to be a good shot, and the gun felt familiar to him, perhaps he had been taught previously.

He was with Matthew, hunting in the woods surrounding the lodge. A pheasant was in his sights, if his gun were any stronger he wouldn't risk the shot, what would be left wouldn't be worth the bullet. He breathed deeply, slowly exhaling as he fingered the trigger.

He missed.

"Damn it" he sighed, trying not to draw any more attention to himself, lurkers were sparse around here, but if you were unlucky you could find yourself surrounded quickly. Matthew was at his side in an instant, "language" Philip chuckled to himself, then spoke as if reciting poetry. "Damn the bastard pheasant, for it has foiled my plan of meat for dinner." Matthew just frowned in confusion… if he was being honest, Philip didn't even know if his attempt at humor could be called a joke. "... well, maybe the fish traps are a bit more reliable than my aim." Philip rose from his crouch, before making his way to the bridge, Matthew a few steps behind him.

The boy's babysitter (though Philip didn't like to admit it) nodded "we haven't checked them in awhile, good idea by the way." a week or two after Philip had joined the group he had started wondering what fish tasted like, he suggested fish traps, Kenny jumped on the idea. "I jus' wanted some fish"

Philip didn't like hunting with Matthew. The two of them could never converse properly, the only thing they could do was attempt conversation, or play twenty questions.

"Plant, animal or mineral?" it was the perfect question to start the game, though it wouldn't really help if the subject was an idea. Matthew half-smirked "animal" It may seem dumb, but this is how him and Matthew interact with each other. "Vertebrate or invertebrate?" Philip always won.

"Invertebrate" that means it's an arthropod or something else, like a jellyfish. "Is it an arthropod?" Matthew shook his head "nope"... Guessing time.

"Jellyfish?"

"No"

"Worms?"

"Nuh-uh"

"Snail?"

"Close"

Well now it's obvious "slug" Matthew golf-clapped. "Ding ding ding, you got it."

They had reached the bridge. On the other side Philip could faintly make out the shapes of people, he nudged Matthew with his elbow. "Survivors"

"Looks like it"

They started to make their way across the bridge, Philip cradling his rifle tightly in his arms. As they got closer he could see the survivors more clearly. One of them was a young girl, probably around his age. The other was a man that didn't look much younger than Matthew.

They met the two survivors about halfway across the bridge. Matthew stepped forward "who are you?" The man looked at the little girl, who remained silent, staring at him with a look of amused spite. Philip liked the girl already(though I feel that I must say he doesn't like her in a romantic way, obviously.)

"Who's asking?"

"We are."

The stranger stared at Matthew before turning to look at the boy, and suddenly, surprise lit his face. "Wait… Phil is that you?" Phillip immediately felt suspicious, and slightly curious, okay, really curious.

He shoved Matthew out of the way "How do you know me?" He demanded.

"Phil! Jesus Christ! We thought you were dead, it's me Luke, we didn't talk much, but I was a friend of your brother."

That information pierced Philip like a bullet. "I… I have a brother?" Confusion spread across the man's face before Matthew stepped forward once again. "He's, um... He's suffering from amnesia. The only thing he knows about himself is his name. Is his brother still alive?"

All hostility was completely gone from the situation. The girl seemed slightly out of place, and so did Philip, to an extent. He was no longer the Philip they knew, or at least he didn't think he was. Regardless, he no longer knew them, to him they were strangers, there was no feeling of familiarity like he got with the gun.

The man turned around and waved his arms "It's all clear, y'all can come out! It's Rob's brother" a group of 6 people appeared from the woods, walking towards them. This worried Philip, were they to attack they would no doubt have the numbers.

While we waited the little girl introduced the two of them. "I'm Clementine, and this is Luke." Matthew walked closer to them.

"Huh. You don't look like assholes. Are you assholes? No offense or anything, but you know how it is out here."

Clementine narrowed her eyes "we're not the ones with guns"

"Touché"

Philip squinted past the two, their group was getting closer. "They have guns"

A girl, that seemed older than Clementine, broke off from the group, and ran toward him. She tackled him in a hug "Philip!" Philip was perplexed.

He could already tell that this would get either awkward or complicated, or god help us, both. "Hello. And you are?" Her excitement deflated as if he had popped a balloon, and as far as he knew he had never done that.

"He, um, he doesn't remember anything" 'well, that's not necessarily true' thought Philip 'I mean, I remember how to use a gun, I just don't remember how I learned to use a gun.' "You mean, he doesn't remember Robert?"

"Would it be bad to say this situation makes me want to shoot myself" Luke looked at me as if he had been smacked. Matthew just chuckled "then maybe you shouldn't be holding a gun."

"Luke, it's honestly more worrying that he's here, what if he's with Carver" said a fat lady. Or, was she pregnant?

The rest of their group had arrived.

List Time! They had introduced themselves one by one.

Rebecca was the suspicious one, and yes, she was pregnant. She and her husband Alvin, who was really nice by the way, were African-American, like Clementine, though they're probably not related.

Sarah was the girl that nearly tackled him, she was… naive? yep, that's the word. She didn't seem like she would kill a bunny, much less a lurker, not to mention she had glasses. How was she still alive? 'Her group most likely' he reasoned. Apparently they used to be friends, though he can't imagine it. It's up to him to rekindle their old friendship! Or not make her hate him at least.

Then there was her father Carlos, he seemed really condescending. That's it. Philip didn't like him.

Nick was a kid. He was pretty sure Nick was even more of a kid than he was, and he was twelve(apparently it had been two years since he had gone to school.) Nick was pretty immature, and a little whiny, but he was alright.

Luke and Clementine were pretty cool. Luke was like the big brother he never had, though he apparently did have a big brother. And Clem was cool, sarcastic, spiteful, funny. She would make a good friend. Honestly she would make a better friend than Sarah, which he guesses was already his friend, sort of.

The last of 'em was Pete.

(A/N Yes Pete's alive, I really liked Pete, therefore I would like him to die on my terms.)

Pete was like their leader or something, his leg was gone so Philip couldn't imagine any other reason for keeping him around, though he probably had decent upper body strength considering he constantly used crutches. Maybe he was their designated arm-wrestling champion… no, that idea was weird.

"Who's Carver?" One look was all that it took to understand that his lack of knowledge was about to be explained once again.

"Nevermind, let's just go back to the lodge, we can talk over dinner." Philip grumbled

"Kenny and I'll just check the fish traps in the morning." He muttered under his breath before turning around and walking back toward the lodge.


	4. Reunion

Chapter 4

Clementine felt out of place. She felt out of place with her new group, and she definitely felt out of place as they walked to the lodge Philip spoke of.

Philip and Matthew seemed like pretty nice people, she hoped they weren't like the rest, she hoped none of them were like the rest. Her line of thought brought her to painful memories. Most of the people back then died because of her, she would make sure that wouldn't happen to this group.

Philip led the group, the rifle in his arms held tightly. He was alert, much more so than Sarah who was trying, and failing, at conversation. If it weren't for his mumbled replies Clementine would have thought he was ignoring the girl.

Clementine almost envied him, sometimes being able to forget would be nice, but she doubted Philip thought the same. Sarah seemed to give up after a short time.

They walked in silence for a while(A/N the adults were talking, I'm sort of isolating the children in this conversation), but eventually the boy broke the silence "who wants to play truth or truth? I would say truth or dare, but I can't think of any dares. Look, y'all can ask me somethin' first."

"What's your favorite game?" Kind of typical of Sarah to ask a childish question.

"Hmm, I don't really play games, me and Kenny sometimes play blackjack, or I'll play twenty questions with Matthew every now and then." Kenny? More memories.

"Who's Kenny?"

"Is that your question?"

"Sure"

The boy thought for a moment. "He's the closest thing I've got to family" he then glanced at the group. "Sort of anyways. I think he used to have a family himself, but he never talks about them"

"I used to know a Kenny"

"Really? I bet my Kenny's cooler."

She frowned, Philip must have noticed her change of expression.

"I mean, I'm sure he was pretty cool too, like in his own way"

It got silent again, after a few seconds Philip continued. "Well Sarah, how many lurkers have you killed, or do you call 'em walkers?" Clementine doubts Sarah's killed an ant, much less a walker. "I haven't, my dad doesn't want me to get hurt." The look she received from Philip was something that could only be explained as a mixture of disgust and confusion. He turned his gaze to Clementine "you?" honestly she thought the question was ridiculous.

"I don't really keep track. What about you?"

"In the past week I've killed nine, in my memory I've killed twenty-eight"

"Why do you keep track?"

"The way I figure, eventually the majority of the dead will stay that way. There was around three hundred million people in the U.S. The more I kill, the sooner there are none left."

"But why do you keep track?"

He shrugged

Philip knocked rhythmically on the door. He shifted the gun in his arms, stifling a yawn. It had started to get dark by the time they arrived.

The door was opened by Walter.

"They knew who I was." Philip said, gesturing to the group behind him.

"I was wondering if they could stay awhile" Walter smiled slightly.

"I'm sure they can stay for dinner, but we'll have to vote if they plan on staying longer-term, I don't think Kenny would like it too much." Walter turned to the rest of the group "feel free to come in" as they walked in. Walter continued "like I said, you can stay for dinner. Now, if you would leave your weapons by the door Philip will show you where you can stay till dinner is done.

Nick and his baseball cap were the first to interject "You're nuts if you think I'm going to put my gun down while kid soldier over here is toting around that rifle" several thoughts were going through Philip's mind, though most weren't very appropriate for the situation. 'Hmm, why do men with long hair always seem to wear hats…well' he glanced at Carlos 'There's one exception, maybe Clementine should let him have her hat… Wait did he reference my jacket?' He was wearing a B-7 military flight jacket, often referred to as an aviator jacket. 'That's it, I'm officially copywriting this jacket' from that day on Philip vowed to himself to make that jacket his trademark. Now, back on track.

"Alright, how about this? I'll put my gun down as long as you do the same without committing redrum. Alright?" The man/boy sighed, shaking his head. "Ugh, fine"

Right then Philip noticed Clementine staring behind him. "Holy shit"

She broke past him, running into Kenny's arms. "I guess her Kenny wasn't as good as my Kenny" Philip whispered to himself.

Clementine never really spoke with Kenny, though there was a mutual understanding between the two of them. They were in the same group at the very beginning, and they survived the same horrors together, and faced the same struggles. Though, looking at Kenny now, she could tell he was different. Kenny seemed happy, but as she looked at him, it felt as if she was looking through glass. There was something off, though she pushed it from her thoughts.

"Still wearin' this dirty old thing, huh?" Kenny tapped the bill of her hat, grinning from ear to ear "You know, I half-expected to see Lee walk up next to ya. You guys were like two peas in a pod." Memories flooded the girl's mind, Lee's final gasp before she pulled the trigger… she missed him. Looking back she didn't regret shooting him, it was the least she could do for her protector, but her memory of the event wasn't something she welcomed. Kenny quickly seemed to understand. "Oh, shit, I didn't mean to... It's just hard not to think about it, ya know?"

"He saved me" there was no other way to say it. After everything, even after she caused him to get bit, he saved her.

"I knew it. I knew he would. That guy had a fire in him, sure as shit. Hell… he was a hell of a guy." There was a silence before he continued. "When my son…well… he helped me do the right thing. I'll never forget that." Another person she missed. She had heard that they put him out of his misery, maybe her and Kenny had more in common than she thought.

"So. where'd ya end up?"

"It… it was bad, I don't really wanna talk about it"

Kenny sighed deeply "Yeah. Yeah, I hear ya… never thought I'd see any of you again. Tell you the truth, I should'a never made it out of Savannah."

There was another silence between them, this one a bit more solemn.

"Christa said you were dead" Kenny's eyes widened hysterically

"I am! This is allll a dream." A chuckle sounded from behind her as Philip walked past. He looked between the two. "Um… sorry, I was just going upstairs. Thought I'd help with the tree." He turned and jogged up the wide staircase.

(A/N: Hello everyone!!! I'm back! Unfortunately I haven't had much time to write(I know that seems unlikely, but I write on Google docs, which requires internet, which I've unfortunately lacked until just recently.) I'm glad to finally continue the story, and I hope you enjoy. I don't know your situations, but I sincerely hope you are all doing well. Now I want to address something. I have no idea if you're reading

Have some ideas? Review and let me know. I would like input, it helps me be a better writer. So please review.)


End file.
